Doll Face
by HamletRapedHoratio
Summary: Something, or some one is kidnaping members of endangered species and making them into Dolls. Someone has an eye on the young Coluan and isn't going to stop till he gets him in his collection. Can superman save him in time? contains slight slash here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Doll Face

When it came to being in the Legion one could expect many things. They could expect being shot at by the fatal five, getting wrapped up in one of Alexis's evil schemes, and being attacked by someone who was almost as powerful as Superman. It was all to be expected if you were to be on a superhero team.

But still Superman, a.k.a Clark Kent, enjoyed being on the team for the fact that he made friends with people who were like him. Stronger than average humans, and proud to protect the people of Earth and the people from on other planets. It was more than just a duty, a job to them; it was a responsibility that they held in the highest regard, without it their lives would feel incomplete. They were given these gifts; these abilities so why not use them?

Clark Kent woke up early that July morning, an hour before the sun was up. The raven haired boy sat on his bed in the small room he was given and began to stretch his arms and neck. He let out a yawn as he got off the bed, grabbing his uniform from the night table and headed to the bathroom that was connected to his room, wanting to wash away the fog his head was currently in and get ready for the new day, after all, Brainy did tell him they would be going around the city together and 'sight see'. He smiled as he started the hot water, thinking of his best friend. It wasn't apparent to others, or so he hoped, but he had an ever growing crush on the other. He loved the way how he was always calm, the way he would put others in their place when push came to shove, and the way he held a special place in his heart just for him.

"Maybe we can go get coffee or something." Clark mused aloud as began to wash his hair, thinking of all the excuses and things to do to keep Brainy out with him longer. He rinsed off and got out, wrapping himself in a dark blue towel as his left eye twitched slightly. That was a bad sign. Everyone had a way of knowing when something bad was going to happen, and a small twitch of an eye was Clark's way of knowing. He checked his uniform over before he put it on, making sure nothing was wrong with it. He clasped his legion belt securely and slipped on the flight ring as he brushed his hair back and brushed his teeth, smiling when he heard footsteps out in the hallway, they were Brainys, and it sounded like he was heading for the kitchen, and that was where he himself was headed.

He quickly tugged on his red boots and did one final look around his room; the bed was in order, the lights off and the books and papers in neat piles on his red oak wood desk. He pocketed his glassless glasses just in case and left the room, following the soft noise of footsteps to the large kitchen. The kitchen was actually quite large for such a few amounts of people who actually used it. It was painted white with white floor tiles and a large fridge that was next to a stove and microwave that could cook just about anything, including ice-cream… yeah, Clark still couldn't figure that out. Brainy was standing next to the fridge as he poured himself a large cup of coffee, his eyes, which were an odd mixture of white and magenta were half closed as he poured. He didn't take any notice of the man of steel but the man of steel noticed him.

By the way he was standing Clark could tell he was tired, his shoulders slumped slightly, his blonde hair that fell almost to his shoulders slightly disheveled, and his purple jump suit like outfit slightly ruffled and wrinkled. He smelled of oil and grease, showing that he had been up working on the cruiser all night.

"Morning Brainy." Clark said quietly as he entered the room, opening the fridge door as he pulled out the bottle of OJ and got a cup from the cabinet. Brainy glared at him in response, it was too early for him to talk. "I was thinking about what you said yesterday, we can go whenever you're ready." Brainy nodded his head, going over to the table and sitting down on one of the chairs, drinking his coffee and pushing his hair out of his face.

"W-where do you want to go?" Brainy asked as he fought off a yawn. He took one of the apples from the fruit bowl that sat on the table and bit into it, looking at Clark as he sat down across from him. "With today being as hot as they say it will be, maybe there won't be too much criminal activities."

"Hopefully not. I was thinking about maybe getting some coffee or a slushy if it's too hot out. Also I was kind of hoping we could just walk around, not really have a set schedule." Brainy shot him a look at the no schedule part. He always had to have a schedule.

"If you want, I'll go shower and we can go ok?" Brainy asked as he consumed the rest of his coffee, ignoring the burning in his throat as he threw away the half eaten apple, leaving for his room before Clark could respond. Clark just sat there and smiled as he watched his friend retreat for his shower.

As Brainy walked down the hall way he had to force himself to not blush. This is not a date! He had to tell himself as he made it to his room, opening the door and locking it as he began to undress, tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper, pulling out new ones from his closet and quickly making his bed as he noticed the blankets disheveled. He picked up some text books from off the ground and placed them on his work desk, opening his window for air circulation as he went to the bathroom to start his shower, smiling as he thought of how his day would go.

He jumped into the shower when the water was hot enough for his liking, letting out a soft sigh as his tensed muscles relaxed and how he felt more awake then he had all night. He rubbed the shampoo into his hair as he blushed a dark shade of green when he thought of Superman in the kitchen, how his eyes lit up when they sat across from each other, hw he gave him a smile when he said his name, and how he didn't press him for details or bother him about him sleeping at all last night. That's why he liked him. He liked Superman because he was kind and considerate, not rude and obnoxious, and that he always made Brainy feel… normal. When he was thoroughly cleaned he turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping himself in a towel as he went to his room. He dried off and put on his clean clothes that were the same as the ones head before. He could feel a cool breeze sweep into the room and a small shiver ran up his spine. Wasn't there and old warning that told of a cool breeze on a hot day meant something bad would happen?

He shrugged it off as he left his room, not noticing the strange looking bird that sat on his window sill, with a very small camera embedded in its color it wore.

"You ready?" Brainy asked as he rejoined Superman in the kitchen, a small smile on his face as he noticed the others were still sleeping and thus unable to bother him about where he was going and if they could tag along. For though he was the youngest and had proven time and time again that he could take care of himself, they still treated him like a five year old.

"Yeah, let's go before it gets too hot out." Superman said as he got up, putting his cup in the dish washer and joining Brainy as they headed outside. They walked instep, neither trying to do it, but it somehow happened, their hearts beating in rhythm as they talked about non important things. It was times like these that are rare but worth it. The sun rising made the tall sky scrapers a rosy pink color from being reflected and the air was at the right temperature. Brainy found himself smiling more than he had in days, maybe even his whole life. But still he felt as if something was watching them and from time to time would look through his peripherals to see that nothing was there, maybe he was just seeing things?


	2. Chapter 2

As the day began to progress Brainy found himself opening up a little more around his friend who he once idolized. He began to answer questions about himself, about his home planet and found himself asking questions to the other that he had always wondered.

"Hey Brainy, does that mean your all alone here?" Superman asked they walked leisurely down a back road, the sun warming up the Earth. "I mean, you're the only Coluan on earth right?"

Brainy nodded his head curtly, his hands in his pockets. "Yes, to my knowledge I am the only Coluan in this part of the galaxy, some say I'm a rare specimen even though there is a full planet of Coluans back on Colu. But I am also the only one in the Brainiac line still alive. But that is still a speculation since I am not fully sure if my Mother is dead or not."

"What happened to her?" Superman wished he didn't say it; Brainy seemed to become tense as they walked, his pose rigid. "You don't have to answer, just forget I even said it."

"She abandoned me." Brainy said quietly, his eyes darkening as he thought. "I barely remember her, I think she was blonde, like most, but there were a few who were brunette. My father died before I was born so I can't ask him, and I'm never going back to Colu so I guess I'm cursed to wonder for the rest of my life, huh?"

"I'm sorry Brainy." Clark ran a hand through his black locks; he hoped he didn't ruin his day with the other. "You can ask me anything if you want to."

"Why do you feel that you have to apologize for something that isn't your fault? You didn't know, and I was the one who over analyzed it, a simple Yes would have been suffice." Brainy said calmly, his voice non depicting of the emotions running through his body. Sadness, anger, and shame. "Now, where exactly do you want to go? There's not much going on today since its Sunday."

Clark shrugged, kicking a pebble idly while he walked, silence wrapping around them. The ground was still wet with morning dew and Clark found himself thinking of home. Thinking about how he would walk around in the early mornings with his adopted Ma, and sometimes telling her about his dreams, or about his problems at school. In no way was he thinking about Brainy as his Ma, but the comfortableness he was feeling around him made him remember the good times. "I was just thinking we could walk west for a while and maybe just walk around the outskirts, is there anything you want to do?"

Brainy likewise shrugged. "No, not really. I agree, let's just walk in one direction and see where that takes us. Have you ever read the 'Tao of Pooh'?"

"Yeah, we read it in Far Eastern Studies. It was how Winnie the Pooh was referencing the religion, or way of thinking, of Taoism." Clark enjoyed tat book, it was so mind boggling how things that were so simple could have different meanings to others and how something as Winnie the Pooh could teach you about a religion/ philosophy. "Why, something make you think of it?"  
>"Yeah, just us walking made me think of it." His cheeks heated slightly. "If Lightning Lad was here he would call me a dork."<p>

"Your not a dork, you're a thinker, and there's nothing wrong with that." Clark gave him a smile, his eyes scanning the road ahead when his eyes fell on what appeared to be a bundle leaning up against the wall. "What's that?" Brainy looked to where he pointed, magenta colored eyes scrunching up as he tried to look at it, walking over to where it was.

It appeared to be a child sized doll. It sat neatly up against the old alley way wall, it's skin a light blue, and its hair long and purple. The apparent doll sat with its hands in its lap, wherein a white dress that reminded them of Alice in wonderland. Its eyes were open and where the most startling yellow Clark had ever seen. The doll looked like it could have been moving at any time, its face frozen in a smile.

"It's a Marrilian doll." Brainy finally said after looking at it closely. "But why would someone make a doll this size and this perfectly and just leave it?" He picked it up, grunting at the weight. "It's so heavy too."

"Maybe someone special ordered it? What's a Marrilian?"

"A Marrilian is a rare species of humanoid water species. They breathe both on land and in water. They were almost whipped off the face of existence droning the Great Crisis. I supposed someone could have special ordered it. But still it's odd." He put the doll back down and took out a camera from his belt, taking a picture of it. "Just in case we need to tell anyone about this."

"Did you see that?" Clark demanded as they were about to leave. He could have sworn he saw it move its finger.

"See what?" Brainy asked, putting the camera away, raising a slim eye brow.

"I saw it move!" Brainy looked from doll to the other before shaking his head.

"No you didn't, it was probably just the wind, let's go before you think it starts talking." He lightly teased, pushing Clark foreword as they continued their walk, not seeing the doll get up and vanish.

"Hey Brainy, did you hear about the photographer down in the outskirts? They say if he takes a picture of you you're lucky because he only takes pictures of things he consider 'rare'." Clark said, talking just to break the silence. Brainy shook his head no. "Aren't you considered rare?"

"That's an odd way of putting it, but I guess if you look at it that way then yes, I am rare. But you're rarer then I am. You're the last son of Krypton and you're Superman." Clarks cheeks flushed lightly. "Don't be embarrassed, it's true."  
>"I think it's odd to call people rare, it makes them sound like something you collect rather than an actual person."<br>"Some people do collect rare species, animal hunters hunt for rare fur, but unfortunately there are people who hunt and kill rare species to add them to their collection." Brainy informed, approaching the roads end and seeing a large field of tall grass.

"Has anyone ever tried to collect you?" Clark asked, biting his lip at the thought of something as sick and twisted as to collecting a person.

"No, or at least not to my knowledge. And I hope no one ever tries. If Colu found out about it there would be an all out war for my safety, could you imagine the death toll? We are highly logical people, but some warrior blood runs deep." He followed Clark into the field, sitting down when the other sat down, crossing his legs as he let himself relax. That was when the feeling of being watched appeared again and he looked around, shrugging it off as he looked at Clark, listening to him talk about how he would come to this field when he was tired of being in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

With the sun fully in the sky and the heat becoming unbearable Brainy and Clark finally got off the ground and began to head to the forest recreation, hoping the shade would help take away from the heat. There were no birds in the sky, too hot to fly, and the only sound was the rushing from a far off waterfall. Brainy, never one for nature hikes found himself enjoying the walk through the woods, looking at the trees that could have easily been over fifty feet tall.  
>"I haven't been nature hiking in forever." Clark called excitedly as he walked ahead, his strides large, and a spring in his step. He looked back at the coluan when he was a good five feet away, patiently waiting for the other to catch up. "Am I going too fast for you?"<br>Brainy shook his head, stifling a yawn as he sped up the pace to match Clarks. "No, I was just thinking is all." He matched Clark's strides as he followed him deeper into the woods, the cool breeze a blessing for them. The sun was filtered by the forest canopy, rays from the sun breaking into the woods in streams. It reminded them of nature posters one might find in an art gallery. The silence was broken a few times by the sound of woodland creatures scuttling about on the forest floor, the wind making the tree branches move, and an occasional bird call or two. "Hey Superman?"  
>"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Clark?" Clark asked him, stopping when they found a fallen tree and had stopped their trek to look around. "But what?"<br>"Sorry Clark, I was going to ask if you saw that red fox over there." Brainy told him as he showed him where he had seen the fox, and it was still there, watching them closely. Clark smiled at it, remembering that it was more afraid then them then they realized. "I've never seen one in real life before."  
>"They don't usually come too close to humans. But they are pretty; a lot of girls from my time like to dress up as them." Clark told him, watching the fox retreat back towards its home. They began to head back, the wind now picking up and whipping at their backs. "I wonder if that doll is still there."<br>"I wouldn't worry about it, kids drop dolls all the time." Brainy told him, jumping over a small log.  
>"But how could a kid carry it? It was almost the size of one!" Clark told him, trying to get his point across. "You even grunted because it was so heavy! How could a normal child carry it?"<br>"…I don't know, but it was just a doll, forget about it." An uneasy feeling washed over Brainy but he pushed it back, this was his time with Clark and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it. "Clark, I don't think this is the way back." He stated as he passed the same fallen tree again.  
>"… I've never been here before; I thought you knew the way out." Clark said as he scanned the area, feeling embarrassed that he hadn't memorized the way out. "Are you saying were lost?"<br>"Not lost… just not in an area we know of." He stated, taking a small chip from his belt, plugging it into his arm as a holographic map appeared. "Ok, were about 12 miles away from the city, if we keep going north we will be in Canada soon, but if we turn around and take a left at the fallen tree we will be back at the city as long as we don't stray." He unplugged the chip, putting it back in its pouch and began walking in the other direction, whipping away some sweat that appeared on his forehead, the temperature was rising steadily, he could tell that it was in the eighties already. Clark followed at his heels knowing that Brainy knew where he was going.  
>"So, you've never been in here either?" Brainy nodded. "Then why did we come here if you didn't know this area?"<br>"Because there was nothing else to do, so I thought if we kept walking we might have looped around somewhere, and this is our loop around." Brainy turned around when he saw a small flash of light coming from far off. It was different then a stream of light from the sun, it looked like a flash from a camera. "Did you see that?"  
>"Yeah, let's check it out." Clark said, going over to see what was going on. Brainy sighed when he found he was being left behind again, jogging to keep up with him. It wasn't far off, but it did take a few moments to get there.<br>Sitting on a small log with his camera sitting on his lap was an aging man. He was short by normal standards, his skin an ashy hue with a long black cloak that hung over his thin body. His thick glasses magnified his green eyes and his beard gave him a strange look as he took another picture. He didn't look up when they arrived, merely mumbled to himself about being tired of being lost. Coughing violently.  
>"Hello? Do you need help?" Clark asked as the old man looked up at them, eyes scrounged up.<br>"I am lost, what do you think?" He snapped, stowing away the expensive looking camera into his cloak. "Well, you going to stand there or are you hooligans going to help me?"  
>"We didn't know you were lost." Brainy spoke up, not liking the rudeness. "Of course we can help you, this is Superman, and I'm Brainiac 5." The man just shrugged.<br>"Names Arnold. Brainiac… like the Coluan Brainiac?" Brainy nodded and the old man smiled in delight, showing his rotting teeth. "Great! I need a picture of you now!"  
>Brainy inclined his head in confusion. "Excuse me? You need my picture why?"<br>"My boss likes to have pictures of rare items and people. You're extremely rare and valuable to some. You wouldn't believe how long I have been looking for you." He took out his camera again. "What harm can a picture do? Is it because you want money? I can pay you."  
>"It's not about the money. Fine, if you really want my picture then take it." He stood there, his expression that of slight annoyance as the flash went off in his face. The man took another picture from a different angle then took another one, making Brainy see spots. "Ok you got your picture, can we leave now?"<br>"Of course, thank you A-12-B14." He said, putting the camera away and follow Superman and Brainy.  
>"Excuse me?" Brainy demanded, eyes narrowing. He did NOT like this man. "What did you call me?"<br>"That's what this picture is going to be filed under, so I didn't technically call you anything other then your name." Arnold shot back. Brainy tried his best not to glare at him but found himself glaring at the back of his head. He couldn't wait to drop this man off at the edge of the woods and to get out of this heat. He wasn't good in hot climates; it made him irritable and tired.  
>When they reached the edge of the forest Arnold bid them a hasty goodbye telling them they would meet again, leaving Superman to deal with a less then pleased Brainy. "What was his problem?"<br>"Brainy, he's old. He probably was just tired and wanted your picture so he could get paid or something. I'm sure we wont run into him again, people always just say that when they leave each other." Brainy still crossed his arms in annoyance but sighed.  
>"Your right, the chances of us running into him again is very slim. Now, do you want to go get something to drink? This heat is unbearable." Superman nodded, before coming across an idea. He waited till Brainy was in front of him before taking a deep breath, thinking of snow as he blew lightly, making his ice breath hit Brainy in the back of the neck. Brainy jumped slightly with a small squeak, turning around to mock glare at the Man of Steel. "Clark Kent!"<br>"Yes?" He asked, laughing at his response. A smile spread across Brainys face as he shook his head.  
>"Thanks, now if only you could do that on all of New Metropolis… and don't you dare try." He warned him, knowing that Clark would try and see if he actually could.<br>"Your no fun Brainy."  
>"I know, that's why I exist, to ruin your fun." Clark playfully pushed him.<br>"You do not. I'm sure you exist for a better reason… like discovering a cure for Lightning Lads weirdness."


End file.
